


Ornaments

by bunnysworld



Series: The Earl, the Commoner and the Dog [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is looking forward what Merlin is up to</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ornaments

**Author's Note:**

> Another one on the The Earl, the Commoner and the Dog series. I just like them too much to let them go yet.
> 
> A bit late for Christmas, but things were pretty hectic around here lately, so I simply forgot :(
> 
> Big thanks to issy for the beta. You rock!

Arthur came back from his long walk with Gwen that Merlin had sent them on. He enjoyed his time outside, walking through the cold winter air, tossing sticks for Gwen, feeling the frost bite at his skin and smiling at Gwen’s excited barks. He was curious to see what Merlin had been up to while he’d been banned from the house.

After cleaning Gwen’s paws with an old towel and getting out of his coat and boots, Arthur opened the doors. “We’re ba…” His chest tightened at the sight.

With the help of Lydia and Jonas, Merlin had set up a huge Christmas tree in the corner and they were busy decorating it with…Arthur hadn’t seen these ornaments in years. They had been his mother’s favorites and when she passed away, father had forbidden to ever use them again. Later, Arthur had never felt that it was right to use them.

“Arthur!” Merlin jumped up. “Look at these beautiful old baubles I’ve found in the attic! Why on earth were they collecting dust up there? They have to be displayed this time of year.” When he saw Arthur’s face, he stopped. “Arthur?”

Swallowing hard, the pain of years with no Christmas tree at all fell from Arthur, the thought of his early deceased mother not painful any longer. Yes, she would approve of Merlin decorating the tree with these ornaments. She would approve of Merlin, Arthur just knew.

He took the two steps that separated them, wrapped his arms around Merlin and buried his face into the crook of his neck and whispered “I love you.”


End file.
